This invention concerns a spring fixing structure for a hairgrip, particularly one easily combining two hairgrip bodies with a pin and a spring.
A known conventional hairgrip shown in FIG. 5 includes two hairgrip bodies 1, 1, one of the hairgrip body having a toothed front portion 11 and a rear pressing portion 12, two ears 13, 13 spaced apart on the rear pressing portion 12 and respectively having a center hole 14, a coiled spring 2 placed between the two ears 13, 13, and a pin 3 inserted through the holes 14, 14 of the two ears 13, 13 and the center hole of the coiled spring 2 and having a head 31 stopped at one ear 13 at a right side and a flat end 32 at left side for preventing the pin 3 from loosening off the spring 2 and the two ears 13, 13.
The structure of the pin 3 is clumsy and costly because of the flat end 32, which has to be pressed by means of a mold for pressing, and the pin 3 is apt to be broken or bent in pressing process.